Power semiconductor devices conduct a load current at low on-state resistance Rdson and withstand a high blocking voltage a forward-biased state. In superjunction semiconductor devices charge carriers in oppositely doped first and second regions of a superjunction structure cancel out each other such that a high blocking capability can be achieved even at high dopant concentrations in the first and second regions of the superjunction structure. In a reverse-biased state charge-carriers injected into the semiconductor die diffuse into a termination region of the semiconductor die. The injected charge carriers are drained off from the semiconductor die when the voltage applied across the semiconductor die changes from reverse-biased to forward-biased.
It is desirable to improve the switching characteristics of superjunction semiconductor devices.